organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Napoleon Correnation Attack on Bujar Clan
After the Bujar Clan started building activity in Spain, tensions began to rise among the gang and The Napoleon Correlation, who had established themselves in the country firmly reciently. Finally the Napoleon Correlation has began to press an attack on the Bujar Clan, attempting to push the gang out of their Spainish Territory.. Factions Bujar Clan The Bujar Clan Napoleon Correlation The Napoleon Correlation The Doyle Crime Family (formerly) The Ukraine Connection Involved Key Characters Bujar Clan Faction Aleksander Bradha Napoleon Correlation Faction Lucien "The Fencer" Ramolino Damian Bridgeman (formerly) Ethan "Mister EEK" Kyle Timeline November 4th *The Napoleon Correlation declares war on the Bujar Clan. *The Doyle Crime Family joins the Napoleon Correlation faction. *The Doyle Crime Family make plans to intercept all shipments into Spain from Bujar Clan. *The Napoleon Correlation sends ships to blockade the first of the Bujar Clan's Spanish Ports. *The Doyle crime Family sends ships to blockade the second of the Bujar Clan's Spanish Ports. *The Doyle Family sends ships to intercept all shipments into Spain for the Bujar Clan. *The Napoleon Correlation hire the Silver Order to carry out secret business. *The Ukraine Connection offers help by providing men for the Napoleon Correlation. November 5th *The Doyle Crime family intercepted a Bujar Clan shipment costing the Clan an estimated $70,000 in items as well as the capture of 3 Clan members. *In the Doyle Family's shipment raid, 2 Doyle men suffered survivable injuries. November 6th *The Silver Order missed their original target (who has remained classified) but did succeed in dispatching the second in command of the Doyle's opperations in Spain. *Lucien Ramolino heads to London, England to meet with Dante Evans in Bethlem Royal Hospital for private business. November 7th *The Bujar Clan attacks a small group of Correlation members, capturing one and injuring two with a stab wound to one of the Bujar Clan members *The Bujar Clan has called off all shipments to Spain. November 8th *The Napoleon Correlation has planted IEDs in one of the Bujar Clans' transport trucks, detonating on the trucks way to Madrid, killing the driver and the passenger, giving three guards minor burns and leaving four men unscaved, resulting in $10,000 of shimpment lost. *The Napoleon Correlation got into a 6 on 4 fight with the Bujar Clan, the odds in Bujar's favor. 1 Bujar casualties, 2 NPC casualties, and all but one Bujar escaping with minor to sever gunwounds and slashes. *The Silver Order completes the NPC's job, killing the Bujar Clans head of the Spanish Opperations. *The Silver Order has been hired by the Bujar Clan to break the blockade, sending law enforcement to the scene and capturing one of the Doyle's patrol boats. *Lucien Ramolino makes it to London to speak to Dante Evans. November 9th *The Doyle Crime Family pull out of the conflict. *10 Ukraine connection gang members steal five kilos of Bujar drugs killing one and burning down the business. *Police attention is drawn to the war due to the intensity of the fight. Category:Blog posts